${3 \div \dfrac{11}{12} =}$
Explanation: ${3} \div \dfrac{11}{12}} ={\dfrac{3}{1}} \div \dfrac{11}{12}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 3 as }\dfrac{3}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{3}{1}} \times \dfrac{12}{11}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{11}{12}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{3}\times12}}{1\timesD11}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{36}{11}} $ ${3 \div \dfrac{11}{12} =\dfrac{36}{11}}$ [Wait, can we rewrite the answer as a mixed number?]